This invention relates to a new and improved assembly of a needle and a protective needle guard therefor.
Following use of a needle, they are usually broken and discarded to waste. However, there is always a small possibility that the discarded needle points may inadvertantly stick or scratch medical health personnel. Also, it is desireable that persons who use or come in proximity to used needles will not have to contact them prior to, or subsequent to their use. This is becoming of increasing importance in reducing accidental infection from patients who have HTLV iii (AIDS) virus, hepatitis, and other infectious diseases.
There is presently on the market a device sold by ICU Medical which functions to almost completely enclose the needle subsequent to use. However, the device does not provide a housing or protective cover for the needle tip. This, of course, leaves open the possibility of a health care worker being accidentally stuck or scratched.